Wymiataj póki Zwymiotuje
Chris:W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki było bardzo sennie.Najpierw zawodnicy pogrążyli się w locie i ukazał sie nowy ciekawy lęk Petera brud.Eic straił laptopa a w 2 wyzwaniu polegającym na bieganiu nie zasypiając przez to poległ gdy już się ogarnął zawalił zadanie i został wysłany do domu. Domki thumb|left Chłopcy Jack:Chciałbym wreszcie poczuć jak to jest wygrać drużynowo. Jasper:Szczerze? Żadna różnica oprócz tego ze oni wczoraj dostali super żarcie a my to! wyciąga dorbe zjakimś glutem Jack:Łał niby tylko jeden odszedł ale teraz jest tylko 2. Jasper:No nie? Dziewczyny Elisabeth:Niecierpie tego! Elisa:Czego? Elisabeth:Żarcia! Domku! Przegrywania! Elisa:Aha taj mi spać. thumb|left Chłopcy Peter:Wczorajsze wyzwanie było okropne co oni jeszcze wymyślą? Henry:Niebyło wcale okropne. Peter:A to błoto? Henry(PZ):Lęk Petera przed brudem spowoduje że niezajdzie daleko. Philip:Henry ma racje nie było wcale źle. Philip(PZ):Szykuje na dziś coś wybuchowego! Peter(PZ):Jak można niebać się brudu przecież to najokropniejsza rzecz jaka istnieje! Peter:Dziś napewno wymyśli coś gorszego. Dziewczyny Paula:Ale super będziemy kumpelami nie? Camilia:Nie. Paula:Ale czemu? Camilia:Bo Wafle! Paula:A że takie buty ok rozumiem. Camilia robi facepalma Camilia(PZ):Wiem mogłabym ją wykorzystać no ale on jest strasznie męcząca! Chris:Na zewnątrz! Wyzwanie Chris:Dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie przygotowanie sie i zrobienie przedstawienia.W właśnie podczas przygotowania rekwizytów będą pilnować dwa niedzwiedzie jeden dla jednej drużyny.Rekwizyty będą te same wy będziecie musieli tylko wymyśleć coś wybuchowego i kreatywnego. W trakcie przygotowań u Chrisa Chef wprowadza Eliota Chris:Myślisz że jestem ślepy może wtedy sie nieskapnołem ale zawsze znajde każdą zgube! Eliot:Ale ja! Chris:Cisza taki z ciebie buntownik jak ze mnie królowa szwecji! Spotka cię kara ale wkrótce! Eliot:Ale... Chris:Zamknij twarz! Przygotowania thumb|left Jack:Wiem chyba co zrobimy! szepcze coś innym na ucho Jasper:Ok z rock podkładem! Jack:Ooo... dobre. Elisa:Może tam być w sumie! Elisabeth:No mnie sie podoba Jasper:Ja i może..Elisabeth zajmiemy sie podkładem a wy główne role! Jack:Spoko Podbiegli do jaskini a niedźwiedź ryknął Jack:O kurde... Niedźwiedź napdł Elise .'' ''. .'' ''a Elisabeth i Jasper tym czasem ''wzieli gitary elektryczne!'' '''Jasper:Spoko już Jack! Jasper kopie niedźwiedzia i zaczyna uciekać zwierz go goni Jasper:Niemartwcie się ja uciekne zbierajcie rekwizyty! Jack podnosi kapelusz Jack:To zdecydowanie się przyda! Elisa podnosi starą podartą suknie i długą blond perukę Elisa:Wolałabym suknie z cekinami ale jak trzeba to trzeba. Jack podnosi brązowy strój oraz pas '' '''Jack':Wygląda jak strój archeologa nie? Elisabeth:Być może tylko niewal tych sucharów w trakcie przedstawienia. Jack: po pierwsze ok po drugie to tak genialne żarty że twój mózg nieogarnia a nie suchary. Elisa:Ok weźmy jeszcze ten wielki głaz. Jack:Ok. Przychodzi Jasper Jack:Gdzie niedźwiedź? Jasper:Biegłem,biegłem i wychamowałem przed klifem a on che nie. Elisabeth:A my skończylismy dawajcie na scene. drużyna poszła na scene thumb|left Philip:Niemartwcie się i całkowicie mi zauwajcie! Camilia:A dlaczego niby tobie? Philip:Bo w szkole byłem w kółku teatralnym! Phlip(PZ):Wywalili mnie po 10 sekundach! Camilia:Ok ja ci ufam! mruga do drużyny Paula:Czemu ty... Henry zasłania jej usta Henry(PZ):Z Paulą są same kłopoty! Camilia(PZ):Będziemy mieli powód do wywalenia go! Peter:Czemu tak poprostu mamy ci zaufać? Camilia:Bo ma pomysł! Złośliwy uśmiech Peter:Wy tak popro..ok większość zadecydowała. Henry:Spoko rozejść się! niedźwiedź do nich podszedł a Paula zaczeła sie z nim bawić Paula(PZ):Mam dobrą ręke do zwierząt. Paula:Bierzcie rekwizyty! Camilia:co nam potrzebne Philip? Philip:2 peruki sedziów i 2 stroje muszkieterów. Peter:Chcesz nam odwalić 2 muszkieteów? (sarkastycznie)To genialne! Zaraz a ty co będziesz robić? Philip:Najważniejszą rzecz! Camilia wyciaga dwie peruki sędziego i dwie ładne suknie Camilia:Będzie ok! Camilia(PZ):Na stówe dzis wyleci! Camilia:Muszę ci jednak przyznać że to doskonały pomysł Philip! Peter:Ja jestem od sarkazmu! Camilia:To nie sarkazm! Peter:Taaa. jasne. Henry:Cicho! wyciąga 2 stroje muszkieterów Henry:I tyle? Tak szybko? Philip:Tak idziemy. Wszyscy pobiegli a Paula aportowała niedźwiedziowi a gdy ten odbiegł uciekła Niedźwiedź:Ou.... Przedstawienie Imię zawodnika będzie pisane a w / będzie napisana jego rola Chris:Witajcie gołąbeczki! Najpierw wystąpią widelce! Ja Eliot i Chef będziemy oceniać. thumb|left Wchodzi Peter przebrany za archeologa oraz Elisabeth i Jasper z gitarami Chris:Jaki jest tytuł waszego przedstawienia. Peter:indianek Wąs i klątwa żelków Chris:Odpalajcie. Elisabeth i Jasper Peter/Wąs:W świecie w którym dzieci cizą się bo wyszło playstation 4 był jeden facet który walczył z przestępczością o tańsze ceny żelków.U boku zawsze miał swoją żonę Bobkę. wychodzi Elisa w podartej sukni Elisa/Bobka:O musimy pokonać złe sklepy które mją zadrogie żelki... Peter/Wąs:Racja bobko! stażyści szybko ustawili drzwi z żelkami na klamce Peter/Wąs:Toż to legendarna świątynia żelków! Elisa/Bobka:Ta to zaiste ona... otworzyli drzwi Peter/Wąs:Patrz to legendarny Kryształowy żelek Żelek.Jeśli go dotkniemy wszyskie ceny żelków spadną do takich jakie powinny! podczas gdy szli zza kurtyny stażyści wypchneli ogromny kamień Peter/Wąs:Nie! Peter odpycha Elise a kamień go rozjeżdźa Peter/Wąs:Dokończ moje dzieło Bobka! Elisa/Bobka:Ale... Peter/Wąs:Dokończ je kobieto! teatralnie konając potoczył sie za kulisy a gitary grają wolniej Elisa/Bobka:O nie będe musiała złapać kryształowego żelka... złapała kryształowego żelka Elisa/Bobka:Je... THE END Chris:Cóz było spoko prócz tego że Elisa nie wczuwała sie w bobke prawda Eliot? Eliot(przestraszony):Ta..dokładnie. Chef kiwnął głową thumb|left Chris:Teraz wy! wychodzą Camilia i Paula przebrane za damy Paula/Dama 1:Co jeśli ktoś na napadnie? Camilia/Dama 2:Niewiem. wchodzą Henry i Peter Henry i Peter/Muszkieterowie:Obronimy was wchodzi Philip w noramlnym ubraniu i rozrzuca poduszki pierdziawki '' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''a jedna trafia Chrisa i zepsuły mu fryzure Chris:Koniec! Przegrywacie za tę poduszkę! Na Eliminacje! Narada Henry:Wszyscy wiemy na kogo głosujemy! Wszyscy prócz Philipa:Tak! rozbiegają się Głosowanie wszyscy w milczeniu skreślają Eliminacja Chris:Witajcie ziś batoniki dostaną: . . . Henry . . . Paula . . . Camilia . . . i . . . Peter!Jednogłśnie to Philip wylatuje! Elisabeth:E.. Mclean pakuj nas obu ja też wylatuje! Chris:Czemu? Elisabeth:Bo to show jet powalone! Mam tego dość! Chef wkopuje obu do autobusu Chris:Wow takie zwroty akcji tylko u nas w SZKOLNYCH PRZYGODACH TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI! Kategoria:Szkolne Przygody Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki GrzywyPL